El llamado
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Pan, una chica de 14 años que acaba de mudarse con su madre a la capital del oeste y que ha amado las artes marciales desde que tiene memoria, decide buscar un buen lugar para entrenar sin imaginar que su vida está a punto de cambiar… (Mal resumen lo sé u.u)
1. Sola en Casa

**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**El llamado.**

**Capítulo 1. Sola en Casa**

Un día como cualquiera en la capital del oeste, una chica de cabellos obscuros recargada en su escritorio mira por la ventana balanceando un lápiz entre sus labios y su nariz, observa hacia la nada con su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus brazos; entrecerró los ojos mientras intentaba divisar lo que parecía ser una luz que recorría el cielo, frunció el seño con extrañeza -_¿Qué podrá ser?_- Pensó, pero algo la distrajo dejando caer el lápiz que había estado meciendo.

-¡Pan, ya está lista la comida!- gritó una mujer desde la cocina, la muchacha se levantó y salió corriendo de su habitación, estaba hambrienta.

-Gracias por la comida Okāsan- pronunció Pan con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a la mesa, la mujer que aparentemente había preparado el festín la imitó acomodándose justo frente a ella.

-De nada, pero recuerda que debo de estar en la estación en una hora, así que no te demores tanto- contestó la mujer.

-No te preocupes eso no es problema- respondió Pan sonriente poniendo el tenedor sobre su sien como intentando imitar un saludo militar, pero cambió inmediatamente su semblante alegre por un puchero, -¿En verdad te tienes que ir? Sabes que yo cocino tan rico como tú- terminó observando suplicante a su madre frente a ella.

-Solo serán unos días cariño, te dejé comida preparada en la nevera, te llamaré todos los días, además si necesitas algo puedes ir con tu tía Iresa, ella me dijo que vendrá a ver cómo estás, así que nada de andar trayendo chicos a la casa- comentó la mujer giñando un ojo al terminar la oración.

-Claro que no, sabes que yo no hago esas cosas- expresó sonrojada la muchacha pelinegra alzando su tenedor con un trozo de carne –Además ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica rara como yo?- dijo esto último casi para ella misma mirando fijamente su plato por lo que su madre solo escuchó un murmullo.

-¿Dijiste algo cariño?- Preguntó la mujer mientras parpadeaba y sostenía un vaso de jugo.

-Esto… eh… ah que te quedó muy rica la comida Okāsan - respondió la muchacha riendo nerviosa con gotitas de sudor en la frente, a lo que su progenitora contestó con una sonrisa.

Ambas féminas disfrutaron de sus alimentos intercambiando risas y juegos como todos los días, hasta que llegó la hora de que la mayor se despidiera.

-Bien, te dejé el número del hotel y la habitación en donde voy a estar, está el teléfono de la oficina de Cuidad Parsley y también puedes llamarme al móvil si necesitas algo ¿De acuerdo?- expresaba una mujer de ojos azules dándole la espalda a la puerta principal de su hogar parada frente a su hija.

-Si, no te preocupes cualquier cosa te llamo al móvil- pronunció Pan rodando los ojos con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Ay cariño ¿Segura que vas a estar bien? Sabes puedo llamar y pedir que manden a alguien más- dijo con preocupación la mujer tomando el rostro de su retoño con ambas manos.

-Si Okāsan voy a estar bien, ya no soy una niña, además sabes que puedo cuidarme sola- mascullaba como podía la joven debido a que su madre apretaba con efusividad sus cachetes.

-Lo sé, lo sé, bueno creo que ya debo irme- enunció con resignación la mujer para después abrazar a la muchacha pelinegra, -Cuídate mucho por favor, no te metas en líos, no comas sólo golosinas y dale de comer a la tortuga- terminó apartándose de la chica y besando su frente.

-Si- respondió Pan sonriente, su madre le regaló una tierna mirada, era la primera vez que se separaban por tanto tiempo, la mujer se acomodó los finos anteojos que ostentaba, tomó una maleta pequeña, volvió a abrazar a Pan y salió de la vivienda.

La joven pelinegra suspiró regresando sus brazos a su posición detrás de su cuello, nunca se había quedado sola en casa, y ahora durante una semana estarían solo ella y su mascota; inconscientemente Pan viró los ojos para observar a la pequeña tortuguita la cual se encontraba en una pecera en la sala de su hogar, volvió a suspirar _–Esta semana será muy aburrida-_ pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

-Grrrrr- el rugido de un estómago hambriento cortó con el silencio en la habitación de la joven Pan, la cual se hallaba tomando una siesta, -Grrrrr- nuevamente se escuchó gruñir a la barriga de la muchacha pelinegra, quien se arremolino entre las sábanas, para después apartarlas con rudeza mientras se estiraba bostezando aún con los ojos cerrados, dejó caer pesadamente sus brazos y abrió los ojos, volteó hacia la ventana, era de noche, al parecer había dormido toda la tarde, se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, bostezó de nuevo rascándose la cabeza, se talló un ojo y de pronto se percató del reloj frente a ella, -¡El torneo!- se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta, bajó las escaleras como bala entrando a la sala, pegándose en el pie con el sofá y brincando apoyada en el otro se acerco al televisor para encenderlo.

_-Y así damos por terminada la ceremonia de premiación de este extraordinario torneo de artes marciales en donde como era de esperarse el campeón indiscutible fue el gran Mr. Satán seguido muy de cerca en segundo lugar por su gran amigo Mr. Boo…-_ se podía apreciar a un conductor de traje en la pantalla del aparato.

-¡Ay no, me lo perdí!- soltó con cara de tristeza haciendo un puchero y dejándose caer sobre la alfombra; a Pan le encantaba ver los torneos pues ama las artes marciales desde que tiene memoria, pero cuando le pedía a su madre que la llevara a ver alguno siempre se negaba, por lo que tenía que conformarse con verlos por televisión.

Se levantó pesadamente con la barbilla hundida en el pecho para encaminar sus pasos hacia la cocina, abrió la nevera, la cual se encontraba repleta de recipientes con comida preparada, se rascó la parte posterior de la pierna izquierda con el pie derecho colgada de la puerta del refrigerador, cerró la puerta del frigorífico y se dirigió a un estante en la alacena en donde su madre guardaba las galletas y dulces, miró una caja que le atrajo –Mmm chocolate- dijo para sí misma y tomó un cartón repleto de pastelillos rellenos.

Con un montón de azúcar en las venas y una larga siesta por la tarde, la joven Pan había deambulado varias veces por toda la vivienda sin encontrar algo qué hacer, a mitad de la noche consideró que debía permanecer en su alcoba pero no pudo estar más de un minuto, así que decidió husmear por los rincones que no frecuentaba aprovechando que su madre no se encontraba en casa.

Primero entró a la recámara de su progenitora, se encontró con una pieza perfectamente ordenada, muy diferente a la de ella, observó el tocador impecable, las cortinas cerradas, un par de pantuflas a un lado de la cama, brincó para tumbarse en la ella pero no calculó bien su movimiento y se pegó con la cabecera –Auch- expresó con un ojo cerrado sobándose la cabeza, de repente notó una foto en la mesita de noche, la tomó; eran su madre y ella de apenas 4 años, se encontraban alado de un gran trofeo que las superaba en altura, su primera competencia, de cuando vivían en la capital del norte, sonrió al darse cuenta que le costaba un poco recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero recordaba los combates, todos los combates de su vida, amplió su sonrisa, la emoción que le da la lucha y los desafíos no se comparan con ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-Entrenar, eso es- abrió los ojos dejando a un lado el retrato para brincar de nuevo fuera de la cama, -A partir de mañana buscaré un buen lugar para entrenar- pronunció decidida y sonriente alzando un puño frente a ella.

…..

**NA:** La palabra Okāsan significa madre o mamá. Gracias por leer :D espero sus comentarios


	2. El Kame Dochang

**Capítulo 2. El Kame Dochang.**

El sol resplandecía con majestuosidad, aunque en algunos lugares era obstaculizado por los altos rascacielos que caracterizan a la cuidad más avanzada del mundo, la capital del oeste, una joven deambulaba por el centro observando de vez en vez los lustrosos aparadores de las tiendas de ropa y establecimientos comerciales; la chica de ojos obscuros y cabello azabache posó toda su atención en la vitrina de una fina pastelería –Wuaa, se ven deliciosos- expresó con ojos brillantes babeando, con la cara pegada completamente en el cristal, cosa que hiso que algunos transeúntes la miraran con desconcierto.

-Veamos, 10, 20, 25, Ay no me alcanza, ¿Por qué no me traje más dinero?- pronunció para sí misma con la barbilla hundida en su pecho, siguió caminando con la mirada clavada en sus pies y ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda color claro; la muchacha portaba una mochila color violeta, sus inseparables tenis, una playera roja ombliguera, su chaqueta favorita desabrochada y una gorra con su nombre al frente; cualquiera que la viera pasar así con la cabeza agachada y pasos lentos pensaría que se trata de un chico con cabello largo.

La joven Pan siguió vagando por las calles sin prestar atención a su alrededor, de repente algo le hizo parar en seco su andar y alzar el rostro, al parecer un muchacho había chocado con ella ya que éste se encontraba en el suelo, sin embargo el impacto no había conseguido zarandear a la chica ni un centímetro.

-¡Oye tarada fíjate por donde caminas!- el joven espetó irritado cosa que comenzó a molestar a la muchacha de ojos negros.

-¡No tienes porqué insultarme, además fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo, así que el tonto eres tú!- contestó Pan con seriedad y enfado sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

-¿Qué? Me estás llamando tonto, ya verás lamentarás este día- el joven se puso de pié para después hacer un extraño sonido con los labios, de un momento a otro Pan fue rodeada por un grupo de muchachos más o menos de su misma edad –Ni creas que por ser mujer vamos a ser blandos contigo boba- expresó el adolescente con una sonrisa burlona –A ella chicos- gritó a los otros jóvenes los cuales se abalanzaron todos al mismo tiempo hacia la jovencita.

En cuanto el muchacho frente a ella vociferó, Pan sacó las manos de los bolsillos para ponerse en guardia esbozando una media sonrisa, -_Como extrañaba esto_- pensó mientras giraba la vista hacia su izquierda, el oponente más cercano, quién se disponía a darle de lleno con un bate, la joven esquivó sin dificultad el golpe, el trozo de madera moldeado pasó a escasos milímetros de su nariz, la chica se agachó para propinarle un golpe en el abdomen a su primer adversario, para después tumbarlo con una patada rastrera dejándolo fuera de circulación; miró hacia ambos lados, dos muchachos se dirigían hacia ella, el de la izquierda intentaba darle con un punzón, el otro con un tubo; la jovencita posó ambas manos en el suelo para impulsar su cuerpo y pararse de manos, en cuanto los sujetos llegaron a ella fueron recibidos por una patada en el rostro al mismo tiempo, que los hizo caer de espaldas noqueados; menos dos, solo quedaba el cabeza dura que había iniciado todo, el que se encaminaba con el puño alzado hacia Pan, la muchacha se puso de pie de inmediato para conectarle un puñetazo, el cual lo hizo caer inconsciente sin un par de dientes.

Pan bajó la guardia y se sacudió las manos –_Vaya eso fue sencillo, creí que iba a ser algo más emocionante-_ Pensó, cuando escuchó el ruido de un disparo, tensó el cuerpo de nuevo virándolo hacia la derecha como mero acto reflejo, una bala le rosó el cabello durante el giro _–¿Un arma?-_ abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, nunca se percató del quinto integrante, lo busco con desesperación con la mirada, un joven corría hacia ella apuntándole con una escuadra, al parecer había huido para ir a traer su pistola entretanto los demás peleaban; -Ttts- gruñó la jovencita lanzándose a correr, se oyó otro disparo, la muchacha volvió a esquivar increíblemente el proyectil sin percatarse de cómo lo había hecho, los paseantes le abrían camino asustados -_Demonios en la que me he metido_- pensó mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin mirar atrás; distinguió otro disparo, pero esta vez más lejos, estaba dejando rezagado a su atacante, viró en un calle y siguió corriendo hasta que las piernas no le dieron para más.

La muchacha de cabello obscuro se detuvo jadeando y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de jalar todo el aíre que podía, se quedó parada en ese posición unos segundos hasta que recobró fuerzas para alzar el rostro y observar a su alrededor, se encontraba en un parque, parpadeó con gotas de sudor en la frente aún intentando recuperar el aliento, examinó el lugar tratando de localizar un sitio para sentarse, -_Una banca vacía_-, corrió hacia ella y se dejó caer extendiendo los brazos sobre el respaldo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y estirando las piernas.

El viento arremolinaba las verdes hojas del árbol que le ofrecía sombra, Pan estiró una mano como queriendo tocar los rayitos de luz que se filtraban de entre las ramas, suspiró bajando el brazo con brusquedad e intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor en el cuello la obligó a brincar de la banca y colocar ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, -Auch, Auch, Auch, por Kami ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí tumbada?- expresó para sí misma haciendo un puchero con una lágrima asomándose por su ojo, -Que sed será mejor ir por algo de beber- volteó en varias direcciones pero no pudo divisar un establecimiento cerca así que decidió caminar.

-Vaya este vecindario sí que es elegante- comentaba sonriente la joven de ojos azabaches notando las viviendas ostentosas y exquisitos jardines que bordeaban la calle, al parecer en su huída había llegado a la zona de condominios más exclusiva de la capital, pero por más que continuaba con su recorrido no podía encontrar algún negocio.

Poco a poco la tarde se hizo presente, tonos anaranjados se apoderaron del cielo; por fin llegó a una especie de zona comercial en donde encontró una tienda de conveniencia, -Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que regrese a casa- pronunció al salir del establecimiento, pero justo antes de dar el primer paso se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora para dónde voy?- enunció con una sonrisa nerviosa y gotas de sudor en su frente, volteando hacia ambos lados de la acera -No puede ser estoy perdida- resopló rendida colgando los brazos y agachando la cabeza, reparó preguntar a algún transeúnte, pero no había nadie, las personas pasaban en sus lujosos aerocoches ¿Quién le iba a prestar atención?, el sonido de unas llaves la sacó de sus pensamientos, justo alado un hombre cargando una enorme caja intentaba cerrar su negocio con la poca movilidad que le proveía el paquete.

-¡Maldición!- gruño el hombre cuando se le resbalaron las llaves, pero antes de que pudiera agacharse alguien le ayudó a levantarlas – ¿Eh? ah muchas gracias- expresó el hombre sonriendo encontrándose con el rostro de Pan.

-De nada- contestó alegre la joven pelinegra después de cerrar la cerradura y poner las llaves en las manos del hombre.

El hombre parpadeó al observarla, la chica era muy linda a pesar de que su vestimenta no era "tan" femenina –Disculpe ¿Podría ayudarme?- enunció Pan lo que sobresaltó un poco al hombre pues se hallaba admirándola atolondrado, desde luego- contestó.

-Lo que sucede es que estoy perdida, dígame ¿Sabe cómo llego de aquí al sector 37?- preguntó Pan.

-Esto… eh, la verdad es que no soy muy bueno en eso de las direcciones, pero que te parece si te llevo y tú me dices por donde- declaró apenado con gotas de sudor en su frente y sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Cómo quiere que le diga si estoy extraviada?-comentó entrecerrando los ojos mientras una gota escurría por su cabeza.

-Ah sí es verdad jajaja- rió frenéticamente el hombre poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra quién abrió los ojos al ver cómo volvía a acomodar el brazo para sostener nuevamente la caja -mmm ah ya sé, adentro ay una computadora, podemos ver el mapa de la cuidad y encontrar una ruta, ¿Qué dices, me ayudas a abrir?-

-Eh sí, claro- contestó atónita la muchacha esbozando media sonrisa con gotas de sudor en la sien _–Que hombre tan extraño-_ pensó cuando daba vuelta a la manija de la puerta y dejaba entrar al hombre con su enorme paquete, para después introducirse ella misma al establecimiento.

-Gracias, iré a traer la portátil- dijo el hombre dejando el cartón que venía cargando a un lado de la entrada y correr hacía la obscuridad del lugar, las luces se encendieron y Pan pudo observar el recinto.

-Esto es un… Dōjō- expresó Pan con asombro mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Eh Qué? ah sí, es Kame Dochang, hace apenas un mes que abrimos- exclamó el hombre mientras caminaba hacia la chica sosteniendo una laptop roja y sentándose a la orilla de la enorme plataforma central del lugar.

-¿Usted es el dueño?- Preguntó la joven imitando a su anfitrión.

-Uno de ellos, entre mi hermano y yo abrimos el lugar, el se dedica a las cosas legales, el papeleo y demás cosas aburridas; yo soy el instructor- respondía sin apartar la vista de la portátil hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, -bien aquí esta- volteó el aparato para que la chica lo observara pero al girar se encontró de frente con los ojos negros de la muchacha.

-¿El instructor? ¿Es el Sensei de este lugar?- cuestionó prestando toda su atención al hombre.

-Algo así- contestó parpadeando, gotas de sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente, -¿Oye quieres que te llev…?-intentó decir pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Y qué artes marciales se imparten en este Dōjō?- Volvió a preguntar Pan acercándose más al hombre empuñando las manos frente a su pecho.

-Eh esto… pues… todas, bueno más bien depende de las habilidades del alumno- Masculló el hombre sonrojado jalando su cuerpo hacia atrás tratando de alejarse un poco de la chica.

-Y… y… ¿Cuánto cuestan las lecciones, cómo me puedo inscribir?- Interrogó Pan con entusiasmo aproximándose nuevamente al hombre, cosa que lo incomodó así que rápidamente se puso de pie dejando el ordenador a un lado.

-Esto… no son lecciones, es entrenamiento, es más bien para peleadores experimentados que quieren superarse y la inscripción creo que son 100 dólares, después es solo una cuota de mantenimiento pero no recuerdo de cuánto es- explicaba el hombre un tanto nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?! 100 dólares, pero solo tengo 30- soltó sorprendida la pelinegra para después arquear las cejas hacia abajo entristecida.

-Sensei, le propongo algo si logro darle una buena pelea me acepta como alumna, sino le doy mis únicos 30 dólares, ¿Qué dice, verdad que es un buen trato?- enunció saltando de su asiento para pararse frente al hombre con ambos puños a la altura del pecho y cara de emoción.

-¿Qué? Pero…- el hombre articuló anonadado.

-Por favor he estado buscando un lugar como este todo el día, por favor solo será un momento, una pequeña lucha- La jovencita se inclinó colocando las palmas unidas en su frente, esto era justamente lo que estaba buscando, tenía que jugar el todo por el todo si quería entrenar en ese lugar lo antes posible.

El hombre la observaba confuso parpadeando pero de un momento a otro cambió su semblante por uno de seriedad.

….

-¿En dónde estará esta niña?- expresaba para sí misma con preocupación una mujer rubia frente a la vivienda de Pan mirando hacia la ventana del segundo piso sosteniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho –Solo espero que esté en casa cuando su madre llame, de lo contrario nos va a matar a las dos- suspiró.

….

-Bien, empecemos- habló el hombre colocándose en posición de defensa mientras la jovencita de ojos negros frente a él hacía una pequeña reverencia e imitaba la posición de su contrincante.

La muchacha realizó el primer movimiento, se abalanzó hacia el hombre intentando conectarle una patada pero éste la esquivó sin problemas con un simple movimiento, la chica le lanzó un golpe tratando de darle en el rostro pero el hombre lo detuvo y con tranquilidad empujó a su oponente, Pan cayó de espaldas pero se levantó de un salto, sonrió, definitivamente ese hombre era un buen reto, se despojó de su chaqueta y se arrojó de nuevo a la contienda, esta vez sus movimientos era mucho más veloces, patadas y puñetazos eran lanzados en contra de aquel hombre pero éste los evadía sin dificultad, cuando Pan pretendía propinarle un puñetazo la figura de su contrincante desapareció reapareciendo justo detrás de ella, la joven abrió los ojos al sentir una ráfaga de viento por su cuello, su adversario se había detenido justa antes de darle el golpe final, un golpe en la nuca que le habría costado la competencia; la chica cayó de rodillas pasmada, era imposible que no le hubiera podido hacer ni un rasguño, había perdido y de la peor manera.

-¿Estás bien?- Pan se encontró con el rostro del hombre muy de cerca, éste se había agachado para observarla, de inmediato salió de su estupor y se puso de pie.

-Que vergüenza, no pude darle un buen combate- masculló sin mirarlo tomándose el brazo.

-No te preocupes es de esperarse, llevo muchos años en esto, pero no te desanimes realmente eres muy buena, tienes buena técnica- comentaba sonriente el hombre, Pan esbozó una sonrisa agridulce, al menos su adversario no la consideraba una perdedora, sacó del bolsillo de su bermuda unos billetes, una promesa era una promesa, y ella era una mujer de palabra.

-Guárdalos, los necesitarás para el transporte, comenzamos mañana- enunció haciendo un ademán, el cual la chica entendió a la perfección y volvió a guardar su dinero.

-Muchas gracias, ah y apropósito soy Pan, Link Pan- pronunció con una enorme y sincera sonrisa extendiéndole la mano al que a partir de mañana se convertiría en su instructor.

-Son Goten, un placer-contestó el hombre pelinegro devolviéndole la sonrisa y estrechando la mano de su futura pupila.

…**.**

**NA1:** Dōjō es el término empleado en Japón para designar un espacio destinado a la práctica y enseñanza de las artes marciales tradicionales modernas; Dochang es el término que adoptaron algunas disciplinas modernas coreanas de artes marciales para llamar a sus salas de práctica, por lo que Kame Dochang significaría, Dōjō Kame o Dōjō Tortuga.

**NA2:** Quiero aclarar antes que nada que NO se van a involucrar de más Pan y Goten, SÓLO serán Alumna y Maestro …. Gracias por leer :D espero sus comentarios….


	3. Pan y el pequeño Bo-chan

**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 3. Pan y el pequeño Bo-chan.**

-Woee Senpai su camioneta sí que es lujosa- Expresó con entusiasmo y ojos brillantes una chica de cabellos obscuros saltando del pavimento hacia el asiento del ostentoso automotor.

-Gracias, pero no es mía, es de mi hermano- Contestó un joven distraído mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, acomodado en el puesto de piloto, -Y no me llames Senpai, ni me hables de usted ¿De acuerdo?- continuó realizando un pequeño puchero con las manos sobre el gancho del cinturón que acababa de abrochar y observando a la jovencita.

-¿Eh?¿Por qué?- Cuestionó Pan parpadeando.

-Vamos Pan no puedes hablarle de usted a un chico guapo y atractivo como yo- El hombre sonrió altanero extendiendo sus brazos creando énfasis en su rostro –Y aunque soy un experto en las ares marciales, soy muy joven y sexy para que me llames Senpai, así que solo debes llamarme Goten- Expresó rascándose la nariz para terminar observando sonriente a la chica.

-Ajamm- La chica asintió de manera enérgica sonriendo de lado; el joven la observó parpadeando anonadado, algo en su expresión le pareció muy familiar

-Y bien, ¿Tienes el mapa?- Preguntó Goten sonriente saliendo de su aturdimiento, la jovencita volvió a sonreír con amplitud extendiendo una hoja impresa frente a su rostro, tal y como hacen los niños pequeños al mostrar sus trabajos manuales.

-Excelente, es hora de irnos- Expresó con media sonrisa el joven de cabello azabache tomando el volante con una mano y con la otra la palanca de cambios, observando de lado a Pan.

Pan miraba sonriente las luces pasar a través del cristal de la fina camioneta cuatro por cuatro en la que viajaba, era la primera vez que veía una ciudad con tanta vida nocturna, si bien había vivido en la capital del norte en algún momento, no se comparaba con la grandeza de la metrópoli más avanzada del mundo, la joven suspiró cerrando los ojos, se encontraba muy contenta de haber hallado tan pronto un lugar donde entrenar, era como si kamisama la hubiera puesto en ese lugar en ese preciso momento, abrió los ojos y una sensación extraña la invadió, no podía describir que es lo que era, volteó a observar al hombre de cabellos rebeldes a su lado, el cual manejaba con una sonrisa boba aplastada en el rosto, frunció el seño al notar un aroma, un aroma que la hacía sentir rara, como en casa.

-Y dime Pan ¿Tus papás sabían que andabas deambulando por la cuidad? ¿O eres una aventurera como yo?- Soltó de repente el joven Goten al notar que la muchacha lo miraba, Pan parpadeó unos segundos antes de contestar y cambiar su semblante abstraído por una sonrisa picarezca.

-¿Te parece que soy una chica aventurera?- Contestó alzando una ceja y colocando una mano en la cintura.

-¡Claro! Para mí que eres toda una guerrera rebelde que se lanza al vacio sin miedo a nada y sin pedirle permiso a nadie, tal y como yo- Respondió animado el ojinegro

-¿Qué te hace creer eso? Desde luego que no, soy una linda chica obediente y bien portada- Expresó fingiendo seriedad con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

-Jajaja ¡Méntira!- Rechazó divertido el joven echando la cabeza hacia atrás y observándola de lado en cuanto pudo despegar los ojos del frente; ambos rieron de manera efusiva.

-Y dime ¿Por qué te gustan las artes marciales?- Pregunto el conductor en cuanto pudo dejar de reír.

-No lo sé, me han gustado siempre, desde que tengo memoria- Respondió Pan con una sonrisa de nostalgia mirando fijamente a los ojos negros del joven.

La expresión de Pan fue tan abrumadora para Goten que no pudo apartar su vista de ella, algo en ella lo hacía sentir bien, en paz, en calma, como en casa.

-¡Mueve imbécil!- se escuchó gritar a un hombre furioso desde el coche de atrás, el semáforo daba la luz verde desde hace varios segundos pero el joven se había quedado observando hechizado a la chica, por lo que no se dio cuenta que debía avanzar; parpadeó y con prisa tomo la palanca para continuar rumbo a su destino.

-Yo también crecí de la mano con las artes marciales- Comentó de la nada el joven Son sin apartar la vista del camino, logrando que Pan lo observara con mucha atención, -Mi madre fue mi primera maestra y después mi hermano mayor, provengo de una familia de buenos peleadores- continuó Goten, -Supongo que tu caso es el mismo, apuesto a que tus padres fueron tus primeros maestros- Terminó volteando brevemente a mirar a la jovencita de cabellos negros.

-Mi mamá, ella me enseñó lo básico, después me inscribió en un Dōjō, y después en otro y en otro, creo he practicado casi todas las disciplinas que existen- Respondió Pan con orgullo, no había cosa en el mundo que le gustara más que hablar de su gran pasión.

-Lo ves siempre son las mamás, ¿Y tu papá? ¿El no practica las artes marciales?- Cuestionó Goten nuevamente entusiasmado, la muchacha se estaba convirtiendo en algo emocionante para él.

-Solo somos mi mamá y yo- Contestó apacible y con fluidez, bajando la mirada solo una fracción de segundo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Goten.

-Lo siento no quise…- Intentó remediar su indiscreción con gotas de sudor en la frente y una risa nerviosa.

-No no hay problema – Interrumpió Pan sonriente tranquilizando al joven a su lado.

-Bien creo que ya estamos cerca- Comentó el joven observando las casas a su alrededor casi recargado en el volante.

-Si, si, por aquí da vuelta a la izquierda, sí allí en la casa blanca-Expresó Pan atenta e indicando con el índice al conductor el lugar exacto en donde vive con su madre.

-Muy bien Pan hemos llegado, me dio mucho gusto conocerte y descansa porque empezamos mañana- Se despidió Goten con una sonrisa en cuanto detuvo el automotor sin apartar las manos del volante.

-Aajamm- La chica asintió de manera enérgica con una gran sonrisa pegada en su boca, por uno momento ambos se quedaron observando fijamente con expresión de alegría.

Un deseo de abrazar a la muchachita que tenía enfrente invadió a Goten, sentía la necesidad de quedarse y procurar que entrara sana y salva a casa, una extraña felicidad se apodero de él, pero sin entender el porqué solo se limitó a mirarla; Pan por su lado no quería que el hombre se marchara, se encontraba tan contenta que haberlo hallado que no podía esperar hasta mañana, pero entendía que debía bajarse de la camioneta, así que sin decir una palabra salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar, no sin antes regalarle una mirada a Goten y despedirse con un ademán; el joven respondió con un guiño colocando dos dedos en su sien para después apartarlos como imitando un saludo militar.

Goten suspiró en cuanto Pan entro al domicilio, sin duda se encontraba emocionado, tenía el presentimiento de que se había topado con una gran peleadora; encendió la camioneta y avanzó para después parar en seco a una cuadra de recorrido, justo en la esquina.

-Ammm ¿Y ahora cómo salgo de aquí?- Dijo para sí mismo con risa nerviosa y gotas de sudor en la frente; virando la cabeza para todos lados.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Pan se deshizo de sus inseparables tenis para dejarlos botados en la entrada, cosa que a su madre le molestaba de sobre manera, entró a su casa en penumbras como un rayo hacia la cocina, había pasado todo el día en la calle y moría de hambre, pero justo cuando se disponía a abrir el refrigerador el sonido del teléfono la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Ay por Kami!- chilló la jovencita dando un salto pegando la espalda al refrigerador con ambas manos adheridas a la puerta del mismo y gotas de sudor en la frente; vaciló unos momentos antes de dirigirse a la sala obscura para contestar el teléfono, pero debía atender, lo más probable es que sea su madre.

Corrió casi con ojos cerrados de la cocina hasta la mesita a un lado del sillón, pero antes de detener su arranque se pegó con fuerza en el dedo pequeño del pie con la patita de la mesa, brincó en un pié por unos instantes haciendo una mueca de dolor cerrando un solo ojo, para después descolgar el teléfono que no paro de sonar ni un momento.

-¡¿Pan te encuentras bien?! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?!- Se escuchó cuestionar a una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

-Si Si Okāsan estoy bien, estaba en lo cocina es todo… Si estoy comiendo bien… No, no me estoy gastando el dinero que me dejaste en golosinas- Respondía Pan aún sin encender la luz, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá con ambos pies arriba, rodando los ojos de un lado a otro y buscando el control del televisor.

-¿Ya fue a visitarte tu tía? ¿Está todo en orden?- Se alcanzaba a oír a la madre de Pan por el auricular.

-Esto… Si todo está bien Okāsan, no te preocupes, tú cuídate y despreocúpate tengo todo bajo control- Contestó la joven distraída y alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo cuando por fin pudo encender la tele.

Pan se despidió de su madre y colgó el teléfono sin contarle acerca de su hallazgo, prefirió esperar a su regreso y poder platicarle con detalles; se dirigió a la cocina, calentó su comida, tomó una ducha y se metió en su cama con el firme objetivo de descansar, sentía que había tenido un día muy largo y lleno de emociones.

Las estrellas continuaron su camino por el cielo, sin embargo de a poco fueron siendo obstruidas, pronto el cielo nocturno se encontró cubierto por nubes de tormenta y en un instante de calma la lluvia hizo su entrada.

Un estrepitoso rayo se abrió camino cerca de la casa de Pan, lo que la hizo despertar de manera sorpresiva; su cuerpo se doblo como escuadra al escuchar el estruendo, parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver su rostro hacia la ventana, las gotas se resbalaban con fuerza por el cristal.

-Una tormenta- Mascullo Pan para ella misma frunciendo las cejas y jalando la sabana por encima de su pecho, de repente un sonido fuerte se apoderó de su atención, al parecer provenía del patio de atrás; la chica de ojos negros se sobresaltó cuando nuevamente se escucho otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte;

-Ay por Kami, Okāsan- Murmuró temerosa, en cuclillas por encima de la almohada, pegada a la pared y con las manos halando la sabana a la altura de la boca.

-Pero que me pasa, ¡Yo soy Pan la poderosa guerrera! Y ningún ladrón o monstruo podrá vencerme- dijo con seriedad, apartando la sabana, saltando de la cama y acomodando una de sus manos empuñada en su cintura y la otra apuntando el dedo índice hacia el techo.

Un rayo iluminó la habitación seguido del estruendoso trueno que la hizo brincar un poco y ponerse rígida como tabla, pero pronto recupero al compostura y se dirigió firme a la puerta, tomó un bate de beisbol y salió del cuarto.

Bajo una a una las escaleras empuñando el bate por encima de su cuello, esperando a atacar al enemigo, sigilosamente llego a la planta baja, no había nada; si prender la luz siguió su camino, la casa se iluminaba por instantes debido a los rayos; el sonido de un bote de basura metálico al caer centro el objetivo de la joven Pan.

Corrió hacia el ventanal de la cocina, abrió ruidosamente la venta y grito con furia y determinación preparada para aporrear a quien se encontrase; pero no había nada.

Parpadeó un poco mientras se relajaba y observaba a su alrededor, vio el bote metálico tirado sobre la loseta, y aún con el bate sobre su cuello dio un paso hacia el.

El ruido de una lata rodante hizo sobre saltar a Pan, la miró y después volvió su vista al contendor; de él salió una criatura peluda con colmillos y garras filosas, ojos brillantes y bigotes largos.

-Pero si es… un pequeño Neko- mencionó para ella misma parpadeando y acomodando el bate a su costado mientras se acercaba al felino; el animalito blanco con manchas marrón la observó temblando, acorralado entre bolsas de basura.

-No temas pequeño, no te haré daño- Pan se aproximó lo suficiente y sonrió mientras se agachaba bajo la lluvia con la intención de tocar al pequeño gato, el felino vaciló un momento sin embargo se arrimó curioso hacia la joven; Pan extendió su mano y el Neko acomodó su cabeza para que la chica lo acariciara.

Pan sonrió dulcemente ante el gesto, decidió que no iba a dejar al pobre animalito a su suerte ante la tormenta y concluyó que probablemente se encontraba hambriento y sin hogar, así que lo tomó en brazos; mientras el gatito parpadeaba sorprendido.

-Ven te llevaré adentro, te daré un baño y comerás; Ah y de ahora en adelante serás conocido como Bo-chan- Sentenció al felino con una sonrisa, mientras lo sostenía frente a su rostro aún bajo la lluvia.

**NA1:** La palabra _Senpai_ significa mayor; se refiere al miembro de mayor experiencia, jerarquía, nivel y edad en un sistema jerárquico u organización, que ofrece su asistencia, amistad y consejo a los miembros de recién ingreso o sin experiencia, conocidos como _kōhai_.

**NA2: **Neko = Gato** :3**

**NA: De antemano una disculpa por la demora, no crean que he abandonado mis historias pero han pasado muchas cosas y entre el trabajo y el ejercicio no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir; espero encontrar un momento para poder ponerme al corriente, agradezco a todos sus comentarios y espero les siga gustando la historia. Sé que este capítulo es algo aburrido, pero les prometo más emoción en el siguiente. Saludos y que estén de lo mejor…**


End file.
